Reunited In A Unique Way
by csinycastle85
Summary: Summary: After losing the love of her life or so she thought will she be able to move on? Will she love again? Sorry the summary kind of sucks. Also there are two Mandarin phrases in the story. Please leave a review!


Title: Reunited In A Unique Way

Pairings: Alex Eames and Bobby Goren

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do, nor do I own The Bachelorette, ABC does.

Author's Note: I had the story idea in my head for awhile now. As for putting in the Mandarin phrases that was inspired by reading Confused and UntapdTreasure's story "A Kiss Is Just A Kiss, Right?"...thanks to Confused and UntapdTreasure, you guys rock! Also this will only be a one-shot (don't worry I have more CI mostly BA shipper stories coming). Also thanks to Deedee for helping me with the editing. Also please no flames!

Genre: Suspense/Romance

When Alex awoke this morning she knew she had a decision to make. She had to decide on whose heart she would ultimately break. It was not an easy decision but it had to be done.

The past several weeks had been one of the greatest adventures of her life. Although she did not feel that way before she started out on the adventure.

When she first found out that her colleagues at MCS especially Carolyn Barek and Mike Logan had signed her up behind her back, she was not at all happy about it.

_A Few Months prior_

"_Carolyn what on earth were you and Mike thinking signing me up?" asked a slightly annoyed Alex._

"_I don't know thought it might be fun and you never know how it might turn out."_

As she was eating breakfast she began to ponder of the two bachelors who remained who she was going pick. There was the very sweet and respectful Mason McCroy who had been nothing but charming and considerate. Mason was well coifed, polite and from a well-to-do family. Then there was the mysterious Zachary Summers. Zach seemed a bit hard to decipher but was a skilled in every way possible. There was something about him that was so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. She thought long and hard and knew she had to follow her heart and with that she made her decision.

A few hours later, Mason and Zachary were getting ready for what could be a very happy day at the end.

Mason while getting ready thought to himself, _"Something in my gut tells me that the lovely Ms. Alexandra will pick me."_ Smiling at the thought of being picked he got on his tuxedo and made sure he had the ring and made his way to the limo.

Zachary on the other hand was already on his way when he thought, "_I know Alex will pick me. I am surprised she has not figured out who I am yet, she will be so surprised when I tell her after she picks me, wait that is if she picks me."_

When Mason's limo arrives first he got out of the limo thinking rehearsing what he was going to say once he had heard what he thought was going to hear.

When he saw her he was in awe. Alexandra always managed to look so beautiful even without trying.

When he reached where Alex was standing he gave her a kiss on the cheek and complimented her.

Alex smiled, said thanks and got out what she needed to say.

"Mason I want to thank you for coming out. I have enjoyed the time we spent together and it has been a pleasure getting to know you. You are a very sweet guy; unfortunately I have to let you go," began Alex.

There was a bit of silence mostly on Mason's part and then Alex continued.

"I have fallen in love with Zachary. I wish you the best and whoever you wind up with will be one lucky woman," said Alex as finished in a voice as calm as she could muster.

Alex then walked with a stunned Mason to the limo. After Mason gained his voice back he said, "Alexandra it has been a joy getting you over the course of the last couple of weeks. I know that you and Zachary will be very happy together."

With that Mason got into the limo for the silent ride back to his hotel room to fetch for his luggage and go home.

Alex took a deep breath and walked back to the balcony by the sea and waited for the guy she had chosen.

When Zachary's limo had arrived at its intended destination, stepped out of the limo, took a deep breath and walked over to meet with Alexandra.

When he saw her standing on the balcony by the sea, he was at a loss for words.

Alex was wearing a marine cotton sateen strapless dress with ruching and in seam pockets that hugged her curves just right. Her blonde hair was elegantly swept up.

When Alex saw Zachary walk over she felt her heart beating faster and she felt a shortness of breath.

Alex thought to herself, _he is so handsome as usual in his dark suit._

As Zachary almost reached close to where Alex was standing the two of them were grinning widely.

After Zachary had kissed her cheek he took Alex's hand in his as Alex began what she wanted to say.

"Zachary you look absolutely dashing tonight. When I saw you coming out the limo that first night I felt as if I already knew you. As the weeks went by I found myself more and more attracted to you. Zachary Summers, I am in love with you and my decision today is that I choose you as the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I hope that you feel the same way that I do."

Zachary in a bit of shock and then said, "Alexandra I am humbled that you have chosen me, but I have a confession to make. You see I am not who you think I am as I have realized who I really am. Close your eyes I have a surprise for you."

Alex looking inquisitively in to Zachary's eyes closes her eyes and Zachary takes off his disguise and says the one word that clues in Alex.

"Okay Eames you can now open your eyes"

Alex thought to herself, _Eames? Wait a minute...it can't be the one love I lost...could it?_

Alex opens her eyes and lo and behold she is stunned to see her gentle giant teddy bear Bobby smiling the grin he reserved only for her.

Alex lets out a covered gasp.

"Bobby Goren? Is that really you?"

Yes baby it is really me," said Bobby and then gives Alex a big hug and a passionate kiss.

After they pulled apart, he added, "I have another surprise."

Bobby gets out a blue velvet ring box, got down one knee, opens the box, leaving Alex speechless.

"Alex for awhile I wasn't sure who I was or how I wound up in a new place, but after I steeped out of the limo and saw you for the first time it was beginning to come back to me bit by bit. Now I know who I am and have something to ask you in English and Chinese, Mandarin to be exact, Miss Alexandra Renee Eames will you do the honors of becoming my wife, 你愿意跟我结婚吗?** ***"

***(A/N 2-Translation #1: "**Nǐ yuàn yì gēn wǒ jié hūn ma ?**"/"Will you marry me?")**

Alex with tears of joy streaming down her cheek and says: "You know I am glad I paid attention to a friend of mine from college when she taught me a few Mandarin phrases so here it goes. My answer to your question Robert Orion Goren is 我当然愿意跟你结婚!!!**"

****(A/N 3-Translation #2: "**Wǒ dāng rán yuàn yìgēn nǐjié hūn!!!**"/"Of course I will marry you!")**

Bobby smiling that crooked smile he reserved only for Alex, he got the ring, a 3.36 carats Princess diamond set in 18k yellow-gold setting with sapphire sidestones out of the box and slid it slowly onto Alex's ring finger got up and they shared a passionate and heated kiss before Alex asked Bobby, "Robert Orion Goren, will you accept this rose?"

Bobby looking loving into his fiancée's eyes and replied, "Yes I will accept the rose."

-The End-

A/N4: If anyone is curious I can speak Mandarin very fluently.


End file.
